


[podfic] The Very Secret Thoughts of Clark Kent

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [20]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack Fic, First Time, Goth Clark Kent, Humor, M/M, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Season/Series 01, Teenage Rebellion, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It's a new, more honest Clark....





	[podfic] The Very Secret Thoughts of Clark Kent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Very Secret Thoughts of Clark Kent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



****

**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Humor, crack fic, First Time, Goth Clark Kent, Teenage Rebellion, Very Secret Diary

 **Length:** 00:26:38

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/20%20\(SV\)%20_The%20Very%20Secret%20Thoughts%20of%20Clark%20Kent_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
